


Phone Call

by Sarah_H



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Pure Children, This is super duper short I'm sorry, not mentioned anywhere but Makoto is in a long distance poly relationship with Nat and Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_H/pseuds/Sarah_H
Summary: A super short short with Makoto and Nat being the cuties in love they are.





	

Makoto laid on his bed listening to music when suddenly his phone rings. It’s Natalie, one of Makoto’s favorite people. He spaz’s for a second, getting too excited before answering.

     “Nat! Hi! I’ve missed you so much! How are you?”

     _“I’m good. It’s nice to hear your voice.”_ Natalie replies. _“How are you?”_

     “I’m doing better now that I’ve heard your beautiful voice~” Makoto says cheerfully. Natalie laughs.

     _“Oh my God, Makoto. You can’t… You’re too pure.”_

     “Hehe~ <3”


End file.
